La Réforme des Apparences
by Saule Newell
Summary: Baldric Flint n'est pas homme à se laisser faire, et lorsqu'un combat politique s'annonce entre lui et Lucius Malefoy, il décide soudainement de lui jouer un tour. Mais entre le polynectar et la potion qu'il veut créer, Baldric va se rendre compte que dans un plan, rien ne marche comme prévu !...


La Réforme des Apparences

-Non, messieurs, il est tout à fait inconcevable que le Ministère approuve cette réforme, pour ma part, je m'engage personnellement à ce que ça ne soit pas le cas. Non, non c'est complètement stupide et si Mr Malefoy s'empresse d'y adhérer c'est qu'il n'a aucun sens des convenances et aucune étique morale. Et s'il-vous-plaît, les photos, c'est dehors, pas dans l'enceinte de l'établissement, l'éclairage est fort monstrueux.

-Qu'en est-il de votre famille ? Est-elle en accord avec vos principes étriqués ?

-Mes principes ne sont pas _étriqués_, siffla Mr Flint entre ses dents. Et ma famille n'a jamais eu peur de les exprimer, d'ailleurs elle est en parfait accord avec elle-même. Maintenant veuillez m'excuser, j'ai du travail.

Baldric Flint se dépêcha de rentrer à nouveau au Ministère après en être sorti pour le bienfait des rayons du mince soleil de Londres sur son visage, et prit la première cheminée qu'il trouva de libre, annonçant « L'allée des Embrumes ». Il lui fallait les ingrédients manquant pour terminer sa préparation, et ce n'était pas des choses que l'on trouvait au Chemin de Traverse, bien évidemment. Cette mixture, lorsqu'elle serait préparée, devrait avoir la merveilleuse faculté de, non pas rendre abstraite une chose concrète mais de faire prendre forme à une idée, ce qui serait une des plus grandes innovations du siècle ! Aucun sorcier jusque là n'était parvenu à obtenir ce résultat, mais après deux ans d'efforts soutenus, Marcus était certain d'arriver enfin à créer cette potion. En vérité, il y était déjà parvenu, une seule fois, mais en doses très minimes et, la potion utilisée, il avait hélas perdu son carnet de notes dans lequel il avait écrit la marche à suivre pour sa réalisation. Heureusement, il y avait passé tellement de temps qu'il s'en souvenait à peu près, et l'ingrédient qu'il avait jusque là oublié lui était revenu en mémoire.

-Père ! cria une voix derrière lui.

Son fils courrait pour le rattraper – mais avec l'élégance des Sang-Purs, il ne pouvait pas lui retirer cela, quelques fois, Baldric était vraiment fier de son fils.

-Père, dit Marcus alors qu'il l'avait rejoint, je voulais vous demander si vous aviez eu des nouvelles par rapport à mon stage au Ministère ?

-Ils ont refusé. Et je les ai soutenu. Tu manques de connaissances et d'expérience mon fils, tu n'as encore rien prouvé.

Marcus serra la gorge un instant. Puis, il se rapprocha de son père qui continuait d'avancer et chuchota :

-J'ai déjà acheté à Mr Barjow ce que vous vouliez pour votre potion. Il est ici, ajouta l'adolescent de quinze ans en tapotant sa poche avec un sourire satisfait.

-Bien Marcus, je suis heureux de constater que tu emploies ton temps utilement. J'espère ne pas me tromper en pensant que tu t'es rendu au magasin de manière discrète. Je ne veux absolument pas que l'on se doute de ce que je tente de préparer et que je me fasse espionner ou même voler !

Fronçant les sourcils, il dévisagea son fils un moment et eut le regret de constater que les traits de ce dernier devenaient serrés, exprimant quelque inquiétude...

-Merlin, bon sang, soupira-t-il.

Oui quelques fois son fils le rendait fier, mais malheureusement d'autres moments compensaient cette impression.

-Vous ne voulez toujours pas me dire quelle est la fonction de cette potion ?

-Non, je n'ai aucune envie que tu fasses la bêtise de le dire à quelqu'un par inadvertance.

Serrant la mâchoire, il entraîna son fils dans un coin sombre de l'Allée et leur mit leurs capuches sur le visage, de sorte à ne pas se faire reconnaître. Mais se rendant compte que cela ne suffirait pas, et ayant un petit compte à régler, il sortit deux flasques et deux flacons étiquetés « Drago Malefoy » et « Lucius Malefoy ». Il prit le cheveu dans le premier flacon et le mit dans une des flasques, la tendant à son fils, et fit de même avec les autres objets, gardant cette fois la petite bouteille pour lui-même. Ils burent tous deux leur potion, grimaçant au plus haut point et se transformèrent en les deux hommes Malefoy encore vivants. Sincèrement, Baldric se devait de convenir qu'il ne grimaçait pas vraiment à cause du goût étonnement pas si mauvais que cela de la mixture – ce Lucius, toujours si agaçant à être aussi parfait ! - mais plutôt à cause de l'idée affreuse de se retrouver avec le corps de son ennemi politique. Car si tous deux avaient à peu près le même sens étique, ils avaient également le même caractère et n'entendaient rien à ce que l'autre voulait bien raconter, un vieil ennemi est toujours une bonne distraction à ce qu'il paraît...

Marcus enleva sa capuche le premier, imité par son père.

Mais ce que Baldric vit en regardant son fils le choqua gravement. Là, devant lui, ne se tenait pas Drago Malefoy, héritier futur de la richesse de son père, mais le père lui-même, héritier présent d'Abraxas Malefoy, _Lucius _! Baldric eut alors l'envie pressante d'en coller une à son fils.

-Père, je crois que vous avez confondu les deux flacons.

Il était tout de même incroyablement drôle de voir son ennemi juré se tenir en face de lui avec le dos courbé des adolescents, la lèvre pincée d'anxiosité et les yeux inquiets d'un fils qui attend la réaction de son père. Toutefois, cette idée drôle un moment le fut subitement moins lorsqu'il s'imagina, lui, avec le visage boutonneux d'un gamin blondinet – même si grâce à lui, ce visage devait avoir meilleure allure qu'auparavant.

-Bon, nous n'avons pas le temps d'attendre que les effets se dissipent pour pouvoir échanger, alors tu vas faire exactement ce que je vais te dire, c'est compris ?

Il n'attendit pas la réponse et poursuivi, un petit sourire aux lèvres en s'entendant donner des ordres à Lucius Malefoy :

-Tu vas aller exactement dans la direction que je t'indique, il serait étrange de voir Malefoy suivre son fils et non l'inverse. Il faut absolument que nous ne prenions pas de retard pour l'étape deux de notre potion, alors il nous faut être à notre appartement londonien dans l'heure, c'est là où elle est cachée. Allons-y, commence par Goldsmith Road. Ne remets pas ton capuchon Marcus, et si jamais tu te fais repérer, agis normalement, les journalistes ne te poseront pas de questions.

Ils partirent alors dans la direction indiquée, Baldric se sentant véritablement rétréci et Marcus donnant l'air à Lucius Malefoy d'avoir oublié son statut d'aristocrate et de politicien. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en face de l'appartement, Briseis Avenue, Baldric repéra avec une boule au ventre trois journalistes qui attendaient patiemment devant. Ils les repérèrent rapidement et se dépêchèrent de venir à eux. Baldric pria pour que son fils se taise et passe son chemin.

-Monsieur Malefoy ! interpella un des journalistes qui avait un air particulièrement mesquin.

Marcus se stoppa net, serrant la mâchoire.

-Marcus, ignore-les, murmura Baldric entre ses dents.

Mais force fut de constater que son fils n'en avait nullement l'intention il sourit perfidement, s'arrêta dans sa marche, obligeant Baldric à faire de même, et se retourna vers lui, chuchotant :

-Vous savez, père, j'ai l'intention de poursuivre mes études en politique, j'en connais un rayon là-dessus...

-Et alors ? Tu crois que c'est le moment de parler d'éducation ?

-Justement oui !

Il se retourna et fit face aux journalistes.

-Messieurs ? dit-il en gardant la tête en arrière comme le faisait le vrai Lucius.

-Vous rendriez-vous chez les Flint, Mr Malefoy ? questionna le premier journaliste. Pourquoi donc ? Serait-ce à propos de la nouvelle réforme sur l'éducation nationale ?

-En effet, oui, vous avez parfaitement raison, je trouvais qu'il était temps de _parler éducation,_ pour ainsi dire.

-Dites-nous alors, auriez-vous de nouvelles propositions ? Quel est votre point de vue ? Vous êtes resté plutôt bref dans votre intervention au Ministère ce matin.

Baldric comprit alors ce que son fils s'apprêtait à faire, et s'il n'était pas aussi fier, il aurait sans doute été impressionné par l'opportunisme de son fils.

-Oui, en effet, messieurs, mais je crains que mes opinions véritables doivent pour le moment rester secrètes. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser...

-Vos opinions véritables ? répéta un second journaliste, soudain très intéressé comme paraissait l'avoir prévu Marcus. Vous seriez-vous exprimé de façon contraire à vos pensées ? Alors vous êtes contre cette réforme ?

Marcus serra la mâchoire, faisant semblant de réfléchir puis prenant une inspiration.

-Bon. Il est clair que ceci n'est pas le moment idéal, mais peu importe, après tout, n'y en a pas vraiment, n'est-ce pas ? Je pense que cette réforme sur l'éducation est stupide, si le Ministère s'implique encore plus dans les affaires de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, il est à craindre que les ni élèves ni les professeurs ne suivent cette idée, ce qui entraînerait une forte diminution du taux de réussite. Or, ce que nous voulons le plus - après mon enrichissement personnel – (Baldric émit un petit rire en entendant « Lucius » parler de lui en d'aussi mauvais termes), c'est celui de notre pays, et sans une bonne éducation qui formerait de grandes personnalités, comment cela serait-il possible ?...

Alors qu'il écoutait son fils émettre ces arguments avec une telle hargne et une telle suffisance, Baldric, qui jusque là avait gonflé la poitrine de fierté - ce qui finalement n'était pas une expression si peu courante chez la personne dont il avait l'apparence -, remarqua avec horreur les cheveux blonds de Marcus rétrécir petit à petit. Le polynectar commençait à ne plus faire effet, et en plus de les ridiculiser, cela signifiait qu'une heure était passée et donc que la potion qui mijotait chez lui allait commencer à bouillir !

Il fit signe à Marcus, le frappant discrètement, mais celui-ci n'entendait rien. Aussi, alors que Baldric désespérait, il sentit son visage reprendre forme et vit les journalistes contempler étrangement celui de Marcus. Ce dernier continuait son discours, n'ayant rien remarqué au changement, trop occupé à débattre et à jouer la comédie. Cette fois, alors qu'il avait échappé à la prison le mois précédent, ceci serait considéré comme une véritable tentative de fraude politique, et il n'y échapperait pas...

Baldric entendit les barreaux de sa prison s'ouvrir et regarda avec dépit le gardien lui tendre une lettre.

-Monsieur Flint, vous avez du courrier de la part de votre fils.

Il posa le parchemin et referma les barreaux derrière lui. Baldric se leva, le dos courbé, les narines dilatées en entendant le mot « fils » résonner à ses oreilles, ce fichu gosse qui l'avait mis en prison grâce à son idée stupide et qui s'en était sorti sous prétexte qu'il était mineur.

Il ouvrit la lettre et lut :

« Cher Père,

Je suis on ne peut plus fier de vous annoncer qu'après ce qui s'est passé le mois dernier, j'ai reçu une lettre du Ministère, Département de la Commission des Stages. En effet, ils ont entendu parler de mon discours aux journalistes, et de la manière des plus retordes dont je voulais user pour ne pas faire passer cette réforme. Ils ont jugé cela très amusant et ont vu en moi un réel politicien, quoiqu'ils m'ont conseillé de ne pas abuser de cette technique, et m'ont annoncé qu'ils me prenaient pour un stage de cinq mois au Ministère !

Et je ne sais si vous êtes au courant, mais il y a eu une grande innovation dans le domaine de la potion, cela devrait vous intéresser, en dépit de la personne qui a créée cette chose ! Mr Malefoy a réussi à rendre palpable une simple idée ! Un vrai chef d'œuvre ! Il a eu au moins dix prix.

De tout cœur avec vous,

Marcus »


End file.
